Naomi Kusaka
Naomi Kusaka (草冠直美, Kusaka Naomi Lit; Grass Crown, Honest Beauty) is the youngest sister of Shōjirō Kusaka, Ryou Kusaka, Shigure Kusaka, and is the older sister of Akio Kusaka Appearance Naomi is a young teenage girl with long purple hair, purple eyes and is of average height. She commonly wears a red Japanese yukata with light purple/lavender colored seems with light to slightly darker gold colored streaks and flower patterns on it and a light purple/levender sash with a purple rope with a red flower on it around her waist. When traveling Naomi usually wears form fitting pants with skin tight shirts, that commonly show off her ample breasts.She has a slim build and an average frame. Naomi is considered extremely beautiful by almost everybody that sees her. Personality Naomi has a very sweet personality, being very kind to almost everyone she meets. She is a very considerate person, often thinking of others insteat of herself, and is always helping people who need help. Naomi, because of her personality, through out her travels was called a Saint because of her helpful and caring attitude. Naomi has shown to greatly love her family and friends, often willing to sacrafice herself before letting them have a chance to even fight. Naomi when not helping someone has a very laid back personality often relaxing in her free time. Naomi is known for being a rather hard to anger individual, only showing great fits of anger when her family has been insulted, harmed, or being the target of harm, especially Shōjirō. Naomi has shown to be very attached to her oldest brother Shōjirō, having a massive brother complex, bordering on a nearly incestuous relationship, much to her brothers dismay. She was known to have crawled in bed with Shōjirō almost every night before his departure to travel the world, an event that greatly upset Naomi. History Synopsis Equipment Raishi (雷子, Lightning Child) is the name of Naomi's katana that she carriers with her. It has a purple colored cord wrap and sheath, of which has a gold colored dragon inprinted on it. Spear: A spear that Naomi uses as her primary weapon of choice in combat. It has a black wooden shaft and the spear head has the appearance of a twin lightning bolt striking outward, away from the shaft, one sike having the traditionally shaped bolt of lightning going out before curving in a zigzag manner before returning to being strait, while the other side of the blade is just simple a large axe like shape. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Naomi like the rest of her siblings has a masterful knowledge and skill with a sword. Naomi, while having a masterful skill with a sword isn't as skilled as her older siblings. Naomi has displayed enough skill with a sword to be able to defend herself from another master class sword fighter with relative ease. *'Master Spear Fighter': Naomi is a master at fighting with a spear or ling weapon in combat, seeing as her primary weapon is a spear. Naomi's has shonw to use a ranged style of fighting, prefering to stay out of her enemies striking range but keeping them within hers. Naomi, when using her spear has shown a number of acrobatic skill including using her spear as a pole vaulting javilin, or using her spear as a central axis for her to spin on for kicking opponents. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Naomi has displayed only an expert level of unarmed combat skill. While weaker in this area of combat than her siblings, she is still skilled enought to be able to fight and disarm an armed opponent with her bare hands. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Naomi while having a small build and frame has an immense amount of strength at her disposal. She is strong enough to lift and throw large rocks and people that weigh much more that herself with little effort. Immense Speed: Naomi, because of her slim build, frame, and light weight is incredibly fast. Her speed has allowed her to dodge nearly undogable attacks from point blank range. Her immanse physical speed when combined with her magic makes her nearly unstoppable. Great Durability and Immense Endurance: Naomi has shown to have a great amount of durability, being able to survive being thrown through several buildings without a single scratch on her person and continue fighting. She has also shown a great deal of endurance, being able to fight for multiple hours on end without pause. Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: Naomi has displayed a massive reservoir of magical power at her dsiposal. He magical power when released creates a massive build up of static and electrical charges. her magic when released has shwon to be able to paralyze anyone within close proximity to her. The massive amount of electrical discharge that follows her release of her magical power is enough to kill anything within the general proximity to Naomi's body. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is the name of a magic skill originally created by the Kusaka Clan generations ago, and one that has only been to taught to a very tight knit group of individuals outside of the family. This magic skill allows the user to exert their magical power and compress it, hardening it to form a diamond-esque substance from their raw magical power. This ability allows its user to generate the diamond material for a verity of purposes, most notably defensive ones, but has shown that users of great enough skill and with sufficient magical capacity are capable of turning this originally defensive magic skill into an offensive one, as its modern official designation is as an Offensive/Defensive-Type (攻性防御型, Kōsei Bōgyo-gata). Lightning Magic Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法, ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of . In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's ''' spell. However, there has been a recent discovery within the understanding of Mages as they have discovered revolutionary way of utilizing Lightning Magic. According to those that have discovered this method, it is incredibly dangerous as it can potentially damage the user's and even result in a person's death if preformed improperly. In order to utilize this version of Lightning Magic, the user must amplify their bioelectric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, and s. By doing this, the user is capable of manifesting their bio-electric fields for the purpose of combat. This unique form of electricity can be used in various ways such as unleashing burst of bio-electricity that can fry a person from the inside-out and even being able to drain the bio-electical energies that may dwell within another being, in a way that is similar to . The user is also able to form constructs out of the bio-electricity drained or stored, find persons by sensing their bioelectrical presence and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. This method of Lightning Magic is best reserved for master of said magic as they have the understanding to fully performing and using this method to its maximum potential. Naomi is one of the most proficient masters of Lightning Magic in the Kingdom of Fiore. Naomi is able to release streams of lightning and electrical current from her body at any time and at any voltage wanted. Like Shōjirō, naomi is known to use her own electrical current ot enhance and magnify her own natural abilities to superhuman levels. With the use of her spear, Naomi is able to release massive arcs or lightning and electricity at very long ranges. By channeling her lightning through her spear Naomi can increase her cutting power and potential by a vast amount, and by simply swinging her spear she creates massing trailing arcs of lightning. Lightning-Make Lightning-Make ( , Raitoningu Meiku lit. Lightning Molding Magic): Lightning-Make is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic, as well as a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic that utilizes the element of lightning to create various constructs in accordance with the caster's willpower and imagination. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Lightning-Make is a newly created Magic as the concept behind the magic was often derailed as impossible and simply ineffective by many magicians. However thanks to a certain electrifying philosopher, the dream has ceased being nothing but a meme and now magicians are capable of forming various constructs such as weaponry and other supplementary items to fight against their opponent or maneuver around. In any case, when inducing the activation sequence for Lightning-Make, the caster focuses their energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning; however, unlike the more traditional Lightning Magic, the caster will begin to move the electrons that they manifest through the modification of their magical power and eternano, maneuvering and shaping them to the point that they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a relatively free manner. By doing this, the user is able to manipulate the newly highly-malleable lightning in accordance to their thoughts, feelings, and imagination, enabling it to transition into an entirely new form, reshaping it into whatever they can imagine. This allows the user to essentially expand, shape and solidify the lightning into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons for certain offensive measures, all sorts of creatures that function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirit Magic or Familiars, armour to bolster defensive capabilities, or even more mundane, everyday items such as chairs, tables, and keys, though it should be taken into consideration that the last one is generally not recommended as it's often seen as a complete waste of time; effectively, Lightning-Make, like all other forms of Molding Magics, finds its basis in the caster's imagination, causing it to be referred to as an elemental variant of Arc of Embodiment, because as long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. By striking a certain pose during the activation sequence which involves the caster slamming a clenched fist into an open palm, the user is able to create stable and multiple objects through their lightning. Due to both hands being used to control the amount of energy used, it is able to take less amounts of time to achieve a higher degree of mastery than most other forms of Molding Magic. Of course, just like other forms of Molding Magic, there are two known types of Lightning-Make. The first one is called Static Lightning-Make; "Static" referring to how once created, it does not change unless through the interference of an outside source. The Static type of Lightning-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Lightning-Make; "Dynamic" referring to how it is always in motion once created. This type of Lightning-Make focuses on creating animate structures of lightning, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Dynamic Lightning-Make is said to be cast at a swifter velocity than Static Lightning-Make; however, while both styles of Lightning-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. *'Static Lightning-Make' ( , Sutateikku Raitoningu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Lightning Molding Magic): Static-Lightning Make is one of two methods to utilize Lightning-Make - it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Lightning-Make users, Static Lightning-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Lightning-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; a caster is capable of conjuring anything from nothing as long as they put their mind to it. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. *'Dynamic Lightning-Make' ( , Dainamikku Raitoningu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Lightning Molding Magic): Dynamic Lightning-Make is the second form of Lightning-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from electricity. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Lightning-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these electrical beings take upon a yellowish-white colouration and emit a small discharge of electricity. While Dynamic Lightning-Make focuses on electrical animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Lightning-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Lightning-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Lightning-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Lightning-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. =Offensive Spells = *'Raikōsen '(雷光閃, Lightning Flash) is a basic Lightning spell. This spell when used releases a quick, high voltage but highly concentrated bolt of lightning that is usually released from the users hand and has enough force to penetrate flesh as well as armor and non-magical armor with little effort. Naomi, by releasing this spell from the tip of her spear can increase its range and power by a great amount allowing it the ability to cut through objects rather then just penatrate them. *'Raikonbō Takakaze' (雷錕棒・豪風, Lightning Club Tempest) is a powerful lightning spell of Naomi's. To use this spell Naomi charges a large amount of lightning magic into the tip of her spear before slaming it down on an enemy or the ground, both of which causes an immense explosion of electricity. This spell has a high amount of destructive power behind it being able to destroy a multi-storied building in one hit. *'Railgun' (超電磁砲 (レールガン), Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan),'' lit. Super Electromagnetic Cannon'') is the name of one of Naomis most powerful and most used spells. Naomi, using the ball bearings that she carries with her can, by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity launch the bearings at speeds greater than the speed of sound. Naomi has been known to use this spell as one of her main attack spells, mainly because of its massive output of electricity, anything within a close proximity to her person will be killed because of the immense amount of electricity produced, and the immense amount of destructive power this spell carries with it. Naomi has also been shown to "fire" multiple ball bearings at one creating a shotgun effect. =Dynamic Lightning-Make Spells = *'Lightning-Make: Sparrow Missiles' (スズメミサイル, Suzumemisairu) is a Lightning-Make spell that Naomi uses. To use this spell Naomi generates her Lighting Magic into her hands, and after preforming the necessary hand motions, will then hold both her arms out at her sides before the gathered lightning on her hands drip off, like water, before swinging both of her arms forward, launching multiple projectiles in the shape of sparrows made of lightning. The released projectiles have a considerable amount of force behind them, and are capable of causing piercing and explosive damage. This spell like most lightning magic spells can and will paralyze its target. *'Lightning-Make: Tiger Chains' (トラチェーン, Torachēn) is another Lightning-Make spall that Naomi has used. This spell is preformed by Naomi preforming the necessary hand motions, after that she releases multiple blasts of electricity in the shape of tigers at her enemy. The tigers created by this spell will home in on their target and once within range will bite down on the enemies body in various spots, trapping the intended target. This spell like most other Lightning Magic spells paralyzes the target. Lightning God Slayer Magic Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法, Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Type Lost Magic, as well as being a type of God Slayer Magic that revolves around the usage of lightning for, mainly offensive, and defensive purposes. Naomi has shown to have an extreme mastery over her usage of Lighting God Slayer Magic, being able to release massively devastating blasts of black lighting from her entire body, lighting that often vaporizes its intended target. Naomi has displayed to ability to generate her lightning away from her own body, often above or below her enemy in surprise attacks. Naomi is often seen releasing massive bolts and blasts of lightning from her palms and hands, as well as massive, lightning enhanced sweeping kicks. Naomi is often seen using her lightning to enhance her physical attributes using her lightning, such as increasing the electric current running from one nerve to another to increase her speed and reaction time. Naomi, because of this magic and its ability to transform her body into lightning all other sources of lightning magic are ineffective, if their not outright nullified, this trait also allows Naomi to consume or "eat" her own element, lightning in this case, in order to heal and rejuvenate her own magical levels, as well as the inability of other Slayer Magic users to consumer Naomi's black lightning. Naomi has shown to be able to see and sense things beyond the basic perception of humans via the electro-magnetic spectrum that are around her, such as being able to feel a disturbance around her and dodge an attack with enough time to counter, or being able to "see" things that human perception cannot see. Naomi has also shown able to user her lightning to transform herself into a massive electromagnet, allotting her to attract metals that she can "repurpose" for her own uses, such as using nearby metal to form a crude shield or using her lightning to "grab" metal and throw it at an enemy. Naomi has shown able to transform her body into a massive electromagnet and by focusing the attractive and repulsive forces into her feet can levitate off of the ground for periods of time as well as move around in such a state allowing for quick evasions and counterattacks. Naomi has shown to have a large fondness to applying her black lightning to her arms and legs so as to engage in magically enhanced hand-to-hand combat. *'Bellow of the Lightning God' (雷神の怒号, Raijin no Dogō) is the basic 'roar' technique of any God Slayer; despite it being the very first technique they learn, it is extraordinarily powerful. Naomi starts by gathering and charging an immense amount of black lightning into her mouth before expelling a massive, highly destructive blast of black lightning in the direction that she is facing. The blast is strong enough to demolish even the strongest of structures with ease, as well as being able to paralyze any enemy or enemies that are caught up the wake of the blast, that is if their luck enough to not be outright killed by the attack. The paralytic effect of this spell is strong enough to leave most completely numb and unable to move at least a short period of time, usually long enough for Naomi to finish the enemy off. Naomi has shown able to redirect this spell by turning her head while releasing it allowing her to create an arched trajectory for the spell. *'Lighting God's Black Lighting Bomb' (雷神の黒雷爆, Raijin no Kokuraiku) is a basic Lightning God Slayer spell. To preform this spell Naomi charges a large amount of her black lightning into the palm of her hand('s) before swinging her arm in a throwing motion at her intended target which upon contact the black lighting explodes with an immense amount of force easily able to destroy a multi story building. While the resulting explosion is extremely powerful by itself once the lightning from this spell dissipates it leaves a large sphere of super heated plasma behind that is capable of melting almost anything that touches it. Naomi has shown able to fire this spell off in rapid succession, as well as this spell being one of most commonly used go-to spells. *'Lightning God's Black Lightning Bow' (雷神の黒雷蝶, '' Raijin no Kokuraichō'') is another one of the basic spell of Lightning God Slayer magic. To use this spell Naomi charges her black lightning into the palm of her left hand with her left arm stretched out as if holding an actual bow before reaching into the lightning with her right hand and pulling the lightning causing it to stretch giving a rough appearance to an arrow before releasing the lightning with the right hand causing the arrow shaped lightning to shoot forward, like an arrow, at an extreme speed, and with enough force to penetrate multiple inches of reinforced metal, often leaving a smoldering hole from where the arrow initially penetrated its target. This spell, while being a piercing spell it can cause significant damage to an enemies body, but has shown to be extremely useful in penetrating magical barriers, often being able to do so with relative ease, depending on the casters skill. *'Black Sword Spear of the Lightning God' (雷神の黒刀槍, Raijin no Kokutōsō) is a basic spell of Lightning God Slayer magic. This spell allows Naomi to shaper her black lighting in a manner similar to that of Lightning-Make magic. This spell is used when Naomi generates a mass of black lightning in one or both of her palms, then shaping the mass into a stereotypical lightning bolt shape. While the "lightning bolt" shaped swords can then be used for sword based combat, these blades having a highly superior cutting power to almost any other weapon, being able to cleanly cut through stone, reinforced metal, and even magical weapons and armor. While the "lightning bolts" that are formed can be used as a sword their shape also make them useful as a thrown spear, and when thrown travel as a speed close to the of natural lightning, as well as having a penetrative power close to that of Naomi's Black Lightning Bow spell. *'Lightning God's Black Lightning Sphere' (雷神の黒雷球, Raijin no Kokuraikyū) is a basic spell of Lightning God Slayer magic. Naomi points her arm out in front of her with her elbow bent slightly before creating a large sphere of black lightning around her intended target with is then electrocuted by the immense electrical current generated by Naomi's black lightning. This spell has been shown able to be formed several meters away from Naomi's body, as well as Naomi being able to form multiple spheres, being able to electrocute multiple enemies at once. *'Lightning God's Black Leg' (雷神の黒脚, Raijin no Kuroashi) is a basic Lightning God Slayer spell. this is one of the few close range spell of Lightning God Slayer magic. To preform this spell Naomi starts by gathering and charging a large quantity of black lightning around one of legs, and once a sufficient amount is gathered she will dash toward her intended target at an incredible speed before preforming a kick of some sort, often opting for a front snap kick (boot kick), a spinning back kick, or a side snap kick, all of which will deliver a massive amount of both shock damage and blunt, concussive damage able to kill in one hit if struck right, or if the target is lucky to survive they often have a large amount of broken, fractured bones and severe internal damage, death often being the end result to those who survived. *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihō) in one of the most powerful basic spell of Lightning God Slayer magic. Naomi starts by placing her arms spread out in front of her body with her hands cupped, resembling claws and her palms facing each other but not together, before charging her black lightning between her arms focusing it into her cupped hands before releasing a massive beam of black lightning from her hands. This spell has shown able to cause a massive amount of damage to everything it strikes, often leaving large amounts of collateral damage in its wake. **'18 inch Massive Black Lightning Cannon' (18インチ 巨人黒雷砲, 18 inch Kyojin Kokuraihō) is an advanced variant of the 120mm Black Lightning Cannon spell. To use this spell Naomi prepares in a similar manner as she would when preforming her 120mm Black Lightning Cannon spell, but instead of her hands being only a few inches apart from each other she has hands spread out from each other by at least two to three feet apart before she starts charging her black lightning between her arms and gathering it between her palms before releasing this spell. Naomi, even before releasing this spell has to brace herself against something or anchor herself to a stationary object such as a wall or a pillar because of the massive recoil of this spell. Upon securely bracing herself Naomi releases a massive blast of black lightning that is said to be capable of destroying a mountain, while that statement is unconfirmed the destructive power of this spell is enough to completely and utterly vaporize anything with in its path of destruction, and like her Black Lightning Bomb spell, this spell leaves a massive streak of super heated plasma in its wake capable of melting anything that it comes into contact with. Relationships Quotes Trivia Naomi's stats are: Her first name actually comes from the name of her profile picture, which is names Naomi by its creator. The name Naomi is one of my favorite names in Japanese, and as such I use the name of the picture for the character, with the permission of the creator. Naomi's 18 inch Massive Black Lightning Cannon spell is a reference to the Royal Japanese Navy's main battleship from WWII, the Yamato, which was equipped with the largest main navel guns in history, the internal bore being 18.1 inches in diameter (meaning it fired a round that was 18 inches in diameter at its base). Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning-Make User Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User